Cartas a mi hermano
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: Sanji, tras la partida de Ace, es ahora el nuevo encargado del restaurante Baratie, a través de algunas cartas a su hermano mayor narrará su nueva vida, a la par que intentará cuidar de su pequeño hermano Luffy. –––ZoroxLuffy-


**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CARTAS A MI HERMANO**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_[Este Fanfic se suscita en un universo alterno, todos los personajes aquí utilizados son parte de One Piece, creado por Eiichiro Oda]_

_–Por fin… un momento de paz–_

Salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina para fumarme un cigarrillo, el sol estaba por ocultarse y el viento comenzaba a enfriar el ambiente, había sido un día atareado, a pesar de que sólo abríamos nuestro restaurante por las tardes, contábamos ya con una gran clientela compuesta principalmente por gente de la universidad y del hospital de nuestro pequeño pueblo. Tenía todavía unos cuantos minutos de descanso antes de regresar a mi ajetreada cocina,

_[–es un buen momento–],_

pensé mientras tomaba asiento sobre el escalón de la puerta, saqué mi pluma y mi cuadernillo, hace tres días que habíamos recibido noticias de nuestro hermano mayor y rogaba que le contáramos como seguía todo por aquí, la verdad es que nuestra vida ha sido algo monótona, sin embargo quiero escribirle aunque sea algunas líneas, no quiero que se preocupe por no tener noticias nuestras.

**CARTA No. 1**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_Desde la puerta trasera del Baratie_

_Ace, ¿cómo ha ido todo?, hace ya dos semanas que empezaste a trabajar en la gran ciudad. Sabes, ha sido difícil acostumbrarnos a abrir el "Baratie" sin ti, Luffy ha empezado a trabajar de mesero cubriendo tu vacante, yo hubiera preferido contratar a alguien más pero ya conoces como puede ser de testarudo, dice que puede llevar los estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo sin problema. _

_He de decirte que ha sido un pésimo reemplazo. Cada día rompe algo nuevo, confunde las mesas y se come parte de lo que viene en el plato, a pesar de todo debo reconocer que se está esforzando mucho. Aún con sus malas referencias, nuestros clientes habituales se han encariñado mucho con él. Las chicas de la mesa 6 han preguntado por ti, supongo que extrañan ese toque "fogoso" de su mesero favorito, aún así, piensan que Luffy es… como decirlo… "adorable" y siguen viniendo todas las tardes a comer. _

_Hablando de eso, hace dos días entró un tipo con los brazos llenos de tatuajes, las orejas perforadas y una cara que dejaba en claro que llevaba varios días sin dormir, cuando Luffy se acercó a pedirle su orden lo tomó de la muñeca y no se qué mierda le dijo al oído que lo puso completamente rojo, salí de la cocina y lo amenacé con el cuchillo con el que estaba partiendo la verdura,_

_–cálmate, no voy a hacerle nada… que él no quiera– comentó con voz burlona, no pude más y lo jalé de la camisa hasta la puerta lanzándolo fuera del Baratie,_

_–¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANO MALDITO VAGO!– le grité aguantándome las ganas de clavarle el cuchillo_

_–oye… ¡soy un buen partido, soy un médico de renombre!...– dijo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Regresé enfurecido a mi cocina tras una lluvia de aplausos, al parecer la escena había divertido a nuestros comensales, pronto todo volvió a su ritmo habitual olvidándonos del problema._

_Ese vago mentiroso no se ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí. A quién quiere engañar, un verdadero médico jamás vestiría como delincuente ni se tatuaría "death" en ambas manos._

_Yo sigo atendiendo la cocina sin problema alguno y tampoco he bajado mis notas, además, como te he prometido, vigilaré de cerca a Luffy para que no se meta en problemas, cuéntanos cómo va todo allá. Te extrañamos, hermano._

_Atte. Sanji_

––––––

Cerré mi libreta, pondré la hoja en un sobre y la dejaré en el buzón, es momento de regresar, a esta hora ya no tenemos mucha gente, pero nuestra hora de cerrar es hasta las diez. Desde la cocina puedo ver a mi hermano atendiendo alegremente las mesas, voltea y me saluda efusivamente, no puedo negar que me agrada mucho pasar más tiempo con él…

La puerta se abre y un chico toma asiento en la mesa de la esquina, lo miro de reojo y lo reconozco en seguida, su cabello verde es inconfundible, aunque compartimos una clase, jamás he hablado con él, siempre se sienta al fondo mirando por la ventana sin decir palabra, el peliverde acomoda su bolsa de entrenamiento en la silla de enfrente y comienza a leer el menú

_–Hola, ¡no te había visto por aquí!, ¿eres nuevo?, ¿qué vas a tomar?–_ mi querido hermanito se acerca a él con ese gesto sonriente y cautivador que enloquece a la mayoría de las chicas, sin embargo me tenso de pies a cabeza al notar el suave rubor de ese tipo al ver a Luffy,

_[–¡quién le dio derecho de poner esa cara de idiota!–],_ no puedo evitarlo, la alerta de hermano se dispara.

El nervioso peliverde intenta articular palabra sin lograr decir nada, patea sin querer la silla de enfrente haciendo caer su maleta, se disculpa torpemente mientras recoge su _bokken_ que ha rodado por el suelo con el resto de sus pertenencias, Luffy ríe mientras le ayuda a juntar las demás cosas. La escena me molesta,

_[–calma… necesito calmarme…–]_

no me importa que las mujeres intenten coquetear con él, pero esto es distinto, aumento la flama de la cocina moviendo más rápido el sartén sin evitar mirar a ese patético tipo

_–té… sin azúcar…–_ dijo el idiota después de señalar varias cosas en la carta sin que Luffy pudiera entenderle, mi dulce hermanito le sonríe y se acerca a mi para entregarme la nota

_–¡shi, shi, shi, shi!–_ suelta una risita cuando se acerca a mi,

_–¿qué sucede?– _le pregunto con gesto huraño, él ignora mi mal humor y agrega con una gran sonrisa

_–¡ese chico me gusta!–._

Algo se quiebra dentro de mi, siento como si el fuego de la cocina invadiera mi cuerpo, quiero salir y patear a ese maldito… marimo, ¡eso es!, ¡parece un maldito marimo!. El tipo sigue con los ojos clavados en Luffy mientras atiende el resto de las mesas, no me gusta nada, espero que no se vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

––––––

Una semana ha pasado y varias cosas que han sucedido me tienen de pésimo humor, por suerte hoy es una de mis clases favoritas, entro al salón y tomo asiento como siempre junto a Nami-chan y Vivi-chan, mis adoradas chicas.

_–Buenas tardes_– saluda nuestra atractiva maestra Califa, se acomoda los lentes y toma asiento mientras cruza la pierna de manera sugerente, estoy loco por ella, sin embargo no puedo ni acercarme un poco, ya van dos veces que me acusa de acoso sexual por poner una manzana en su escritorio.

La clase comienza y yo normalmente no tengo ojos para nada más, sin embargo no puedo evitar voltear hacia donde el peliverde se sienta;

así es,

mi felicidad por esta clase ahora se ve opacada por su simple presencia.

El idiota está como siempre mirando fijamente por la ventana. No entiendo porqué toma esta clase si jamás presta atención. Noto por vez primera algo extraño…

el está suspirando…

un suave rubor adorna sutilmente sus mejillas,

_[–¿qué estará mirando?–], _lleva todo el semestre haciendo lo mismo, la curiosidad me mata, volteo discretamente hacia el patio y lo veo…

_–¡NO PUEDE SER!–_ grito en voz alta mientras me pongo de pie, furioso. Me doy cuenta de que todos me miran, como era de esperarse mi adorada profesora me corre del salón.

Ya en el pasillo dejo salir mi odio pateando todo lo que encuentro a mi paso,_ –¿¡cómo no lo había notado antes!?–_, a través de la ventana pude ver el grupo de atletismo al que pertenece mi hermano, entrenan siempre a la misma hora,

_–todo este tiempo ha mirado a Luffy…–_ estoy celoso, yo pensé que él se había fijado en mi hermanito cuando entró a nuestro restaurante, pero al parecer, lleva mucho tiempo pensando en él.

Como no tengo nada más que hacer saco mi pluma y un cuadernillo para escribir otra carta. Ha sido una semana dura. Creo que omitiré algunas cosas, no pretendo preocupar a mi hermano mayor.

**CARTA No. 2 **

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_Desde alguna parte de la escuela_

_Ace, espero todo esté bien por allá, te agradezco el dinero que nos has enviado, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado?, guarda algo para ti y búscate una linda chica que te haga compañía. _

_Esta semana han pasado varias cosas que quisiera compartirte. Luffy sigue siendo un pésimo mesero, pero hace lo mejor que puede; al menos ya no come de platos ajenos y eso es un gran paso para él._

_Odio que nuestro hermanito tenga ese rostro tan "adorable", no me importa que las chicas se lo digan a cada rato, pero no estoy contento con que lo merodeen hombres._

_Existe un marimo… bueno… un idiota de mi clase, que viene todos los días únicamente a tomar te negro, cada que Luffy lo atiende su rostro se pone rojo y tartamudea, así de patético resulta a la vista, supongo que habrás oído de él cuando estudiabas aquí, se trata de Roronoa Zoro, el campeón de Kendo ese que llegó a las nacionales, siempre pensé que era un tipo rudo, pero al parecer desfallece de amor por nuestro Luffy. Sólo le permito estar en el Baratie porque jamás se ha atrevido a pedirle nada, además de que deja muy buenas propinas, si veo que intenta pasarse de la raya tendrá que vérselas conmigo._

_Con respecto a todo lo demás estamos bien, te extrañamos._

_Atte: Sanji._

––––––

No se como terminé en la azotea del edificio, guardo mi libreta, saco uno de los cigarros que siempre traigo de contrabando y me pongo a fumar. Extraño mucho a mi hermano mayor, desde que quedamos huérfanos él siempre ha mirado celosamente por nosotros, por medio de pesados préstamos consiguió comprar un pequeño departamento con un local en la parte de abajo, ese sitio es nuestro amado Baratie. El lugar donde Luffy y yo vivimos actualmente. Después de muchos esfuerzos y sacrificios Ace logró conseguir un trabajo como asistente de un gran empresario de apellido Newgate, nos ha dicho que ese hombre se ha convertido en un padre para él, por lo que lo ha tomado como su aprendiz para que se convierta en el siguiente director ejecutivo, aún cuando nos dijo que cerráramos el restaurante, que ya no era necesario que Luffy y yo trabajáramos, no tuvimos corazón para hacerlo.

_–¡OYE, TÚ!–_,

una tosca voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteo y con algo de pánico noto que un tipo enorme con cabello rojo se acerca a mi con paso decidido, trago saliva, todo mundo conoce a Eustass Kid, es uno de los vándalos más violentos del colegio, aún no comprendo como es que no lo han expulsado,

–_dame un cigarro_–,

me dice más como una orden,

_–quédate con la cajetilla–_ se la aviento y comienzo a caminar hacia la escalera pasando a su lado sin decir nada más, lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir corriendo de ahí, suspiro aliviado al sentir que la puerta se cierra tras de mi sin que nadie me detenga. No se porqué pero ese hombre me da miedo, quisiera no volver a ver su cara.

**CARTA No. 3**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_Desde la sala de urgencias del hospital local_

_Ace, francamente no quería escribirte esta carta, pero Luffy me ha obligado. Han sucedido muchas cosas pero antes de comenzar el relato quiero pedirte que no te alteres, no quiero que te preocupes de más. _

_Ayer una fuerte tormenta se soltó en el pueblo por lo que tuvimos pocos clientes, eran a penas las seis y sólo habían tres personas en el restaurante, una mujer vieja de buenas curvas que vestía una bata de médico, un chico reno que parecía ser su pasante y como siempre, el estúpido marimo en la mesa del fondo, _

_–¡Hola! ¡me da gusto verte!, aquí tienes tu té con azúcar, como siempre– nuestro hermano se acercó al marimo con su siempre alegre rostro_

_[–¡Luffy!, hasta yo sé que lo toma sin azúcar–],_

_pensé suspirando pesadamente, ya sabes, este chico es demasiado despistado, el marimo se acercó la taza y le dio un ligero sorbo ocultando lo más que pudo su desagrado _

_–¡le puse seis cubos de azúcar para que te quedara delicioso!– _exclamó el pequeño orgulloso de sí mismo

_–gra... gracias, está perfecto–, comentó el tipo sin quitarle la mirada, al haber poca clientela el mesero estrella se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado _

_–¡LUFFY, SON HORAS DE TRABAJO!– le grité desde la cocina pero fui ignorado_

_–no te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien, déjalo que descanse un poco_– agregó la vieja sacándome una vena en la sien

_–¿cómo te llamas?– preguntó nuestro hermano mostrando abiertamente su interés por aquel maldito_

_–Zo... zoro–, el idiota no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Yo estaba por salir de la cocina y poner orden cuando escuché que entraron otros clientes_

_–muy bien Zozoro, regresaré más tarde–_

_–es… Zoro…– susurró apenado sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos _

_–Zoro entonces…– Luffy le regaló una última sonrisa, se puso de pie y fue directo a saludar al grupo que acababa de entrar, venían con la cabeza cubierta por la fuerte lluvia, cuando finalmente se descubrieron mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al reconocerlos..._

_eran Kid y su pandilla _

_[–¡no!–],_

_me puse tan nervioso que se me cayó el sartén al piso,_

_–¡buenas noch...–_

_antes de que Luffy pudiera saludarlos Kid le colocó un cuchillo bajo la garganta y lo tomó por la espalda, los otros sacaron pistolas y encañonaron a Zoro y a la señora con el reno,_

_ –BAJO LA MESA, ¡AHORA!–_

_la mujer y el animalito obedecieron sin rechistar, pero Zoro se puso de pie retando al tipo que tenía enfrente, el vándalo le apretó el cañón contra el estómago dejando en claro que su amenaza no era en balde, yo salté la barra para hacerles frente pero dos tipos más se me echaron encima, comencé a pelear con ellos hasta que la fúnebre voz del pelirrojo me frenó,_

_–¡hey!, rubio, si das un paso más le cortaré la garganta– _

_pegó a nuestro hermano con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y acercó su cabeza a su oreja, yo me alteré, sabía por las malas lenguas de lo que ese tipo era capaz, comenzaron a patearme entre dos hasta tirarme al suelo,_

_–¡vayan por el dinero!–_

_ordenó el sádico hombre mientras lanzaba a nuestro hermano contra el piso,_

_–voy a divertirme un rato contigo…–, comenzó a sacarse el abrigo que tenía encima mientras se relamía los labios, _

_–¡NOOO, DÉJALO!–_

_grité con fuerza, pero la sangre sobre mi rostro me impedía ver lo que estaba pasando…_

_Escuché un disparo…_

_–¡NO TE A TREVAS A TOCARLO!–,_

_pude reconocer la furiosa voz del marimo, los tipos sobre mi dejaron de patearme unos instantes, alcé la vista y lo primero que vi fue al tipo que lo había encañonado, noqueado sobre el piso. Miré más allá._

_El marimo tenía a Kid contra la pared, sujetaba firmemente su bokken sobre la garganta del mayor, su camisa blanca comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, se había arriesgado a recibir el disparo con tal de defender a Luffy, su rostro, siempre apacible, dejaba escapar un instinto asesino que jamás había visto._

_Los hombres que me custodiaban se fueron contra él, Zoro comenzó a pelear con fiereza con los tres hombres que lo atacaban sin piedad, pronto, toda la banda de Kid se le fue encima. Un tipo rubio con una máscara, sacó un par de cuchillas y alcanzó a herirle el pecho con un profundo corte, lo sujetaron entre varios mientras que el pelirrojo se colocaba un puño americano de metal y comenzaba a golpearlo sin piedad_

_–¡NO LO LASTIMEN!– _

_Luffy quiso meterse pero recibió en el rostro uno de los tremendos golpes del sádico pelirrojo, me puse de pie furioso y solté una fuerte patada a uno de los tipos que sujetaban al marimo, él consiguió zafarse y recuperar su arma, nos colocamos de espaldas y comenzamos a noquear a todo aquel que se acercaba. Pronto la banda completa de Kid estaba en el suelo, el pelirrojo comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta pero Luffy se la cerró, entre los dos le dimos tremenda paliza que a la policía le costó trabajo reconocer quienes eran las víctimas del asalto._

_–Creo que no volverán a aparecerse por aquí–, dije con voz triunfal al ver como metían al pelirrojo en una patrulla…_

_–¡ZORO!– gritó nuestro hermano alertándome, el marimo se había desplomado en el suelo, la doctora y el reno se acercaron rápidamente para examinarlo_

_–ha perdido mucha sangre, debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a urgencias, ¡pronto! mi coche está aquí afuera–._

_Después de estos terribles sucesos seguimos en la sala de urgencias del hospital, ya me han revisado y no tengo más que un par de costillas fracturadas, sin embargo me han insistido en que pase la noche aquí, a Luffy tuvieron que darle unos puntos en la herida de su rostro, me temo que le quedará una cicatriz bajo el ojo, no te angusties por él, dice que le hará lucir con más carácter, en cuanto al marimo… estamos esperando noticias. No te preocupes, se ve que es muy testarudo como para dejarse morir._

_Ace, estamos bien, por favor, no vengas._

_Atte. Tus hermanos_

––––––

_–¡SANJI, LUFFY!…–_

el grito alterado me despertó, no tenía ni idea de que hora era, sentí la luz que entraba por una ventana abierta, a mi lado Luffy, que todavía dormía en el sillón de junto, dio un salto que lo llevó a aterrizar en el piso, los protectores brazos de nuestro hermano mayor nos rodearon dejándonos casi sin aire,

_–ee…espera, Ace_– le dije sintiendo el fuerte dolor de mis costillas al ser apretadas

_–vine en cuanto leí la primera frase de su carta,_ _no saben lo preocupado que estaba– _su voz sonaba tan alterada que me sentí mal de haberle escrito

_–¿cómo has llegado tan rápido?– _preguntó mi hermanito menor, su ciudad estaba a más de seis horas de aquí

_–el viejo me ha mandado en su jet privado_–, los dos lo miramos asombrados, así que en verdad ese hombre le tenía gran aprecio, _–¿Sanji, dónde está el chico del que me contaste?_–.

Señalamos el otro lado del cuarto de hospital, detrás de una cortina descansaba todavía inconsciente el hombre que nos había salvado el pellejo. Luffy recorrió su cortina y se sentó a su lado acariciando suavemente su mano, se había pasado ahí casi toda la noche anterior.

Ace se le acercó por la espalda y le susurró cerca del oído en tono burlón,

_–¿así que te gusta ehh?–_ arqueó una ceja mientras su boca dibujaba una mueca risueña, Luffy se puso totalmente rojo sin atreverse a negar lo que le habían preguntado, Ace comenzó a picarle las costillas para hacerle burla provocándole unas sonoras carcajadas,

_–¡ERES EL MAYOR, DEBERÍAS PONER MÁS SERIEDAD EN ESTO!–_ lo reprendí, mi pecoso hermano me abrazó por la cabeza revolviéndome el cabello, _–¡déjalo ser, hermano celoso, Luffy tiene derecho a enamorarse!–,_ comenzamos a forcejear como tontos mientras que el pequeño Luffy reía con la escena…

_–buenos días, vengo a revisar a Roronoa Zoro, si no tienen inconveniente_–, una voz familiar me hizo voltear quedándome con los ojos como platos

_–¡EL VAGO!–,_ no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta,

_–Dr. Trafalgar Law, si no te molesta–_ contestó mientras me cerraba un ojo y me regalaba una media sonrisa, no pude evitar que la cara se me encendiera de repente. Se acercó a revisar la tremenda herida del peliverde y sus signos vitales, sonrió complacido al ver que todo marchaba en orden, –_no debe tardar en despertar_– Luffy le sonrió aliviado.

El médico clavó sus ojos grises en mi hermano mayor,_ –perdón, no te había visto antes_– comentó mientras le extendía su tatuada mano,

_–Soy Ace, el hermano mayor de estos dos–,_

_–es un verdadero placer_–,

su mirada parecía ser de una animal mirando su presa, quise ponerme de pie pero Ace empujó mi cabeza de regreso a la cama,

_–supongo que nos seguiremos viendo por aquí–_ contestó mi pecoso e idiota hermano mayor esbozando una sensual sonrisa.

_–tenlo por seguro– _el médico salió del cuarto no sin antes intercambiar con él una última mirada…

_–¡A TI QUE DIABLOS TE PASA_!– grité indignado con su insinuoso coqueteo

_–en tus cartas no mencionaste que era tan atractivo–_ estaba por golpearlo cuando nuestro hermanito soltó un grito

_–¡ZORO!–_ se lanzó sobre la cama del hombre que acababa de despertar, lo abrazó tan fuerte que le hizo soltar un quejido, _–¡me alegra que estés bien!_– se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla,

el hombre enrojeció ante la señal de afecto, cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso, cuando mi hermano se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos tomó su rostro y acarició con suavidad la piel debajo de los puntos,

_–siento mucho que te hayan lastimado_– comentó al mirar la herida de su lindo rostro,

_–lo único que me importa es que estés a salvo–, _Luffy lo abrazó de nuevo quedando en absoluto silencio, el marimo lo abrazó también haciendo que me hirviera la sangre…

_–Sanji, ¿puedes caminar cierto?–_ Ace no esperó a escuchar mi respuesta, me jaló del brazo hacia la puerta de la habitación, _–acompáñame, quiero averiguar más sobre ese sexy doctor–_

_–¡NO VOY A ACOMPAÑARTE A ESO! ¡Y USTEDES DOS, LOS ESTOY VIGILANDO!_–,

a nadie le importó lo que yo opinaba, fui arrastrado contra mi voluntad. Lo último que vi fue como el infeliz marimo tomaba la barbilla de mi hermano para robarle un beso. Estaba por gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero Ace me tapó la boca,

_–shhh, no interrumpas su momento–_ me dijo enfureciéndome todavía más. Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas de la puerta pero nada pude hacer para evitar ser arrancado de mi sitio.

Suspiré resignado.

Es difícil descubrir que tus hermanos son un par de idiotas…

**CARTA No. 4**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_Desde la seguridad de mi cama _

_Ace, como te prometí he escrito de nuevo. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad desde que regresaste a la ciudad, hoy le retiraron los puntos a Luffy y al marimo, el pequeño está encantado con su cicatriz, dice que lo hace parecer un hombre rudo._

_Tuve que despedirlo. _

_Nuestro tonto hermano empezó a descuidar el trabajo por ponerse a platicar con su "ahora novio", tras un montón de quejas no me quedó de otra. No te preocupes por él, que al parecer no le ha tomado importancia alguna._

_Actualmente esos dos pasan todo su tiempo libre juntos, tengo que aceptar con todo el dolor de mi corazón que veo a nuestro querido hermanito más feliz que nunca…_

_Eso me enferma así que no hablaré más del tema._

_Contraté en su lugar a una sexy mesera, es sencillamente perfecta, con su largo cabello negro y su cuerpo de diosa hace que mis días pasen volando, es tan eficiente que juraría que tiene varios brazos en vez de dos, además de que es muy inteligente, trabajará aquí para financiar sus estudios de arqueología._

_Claro está que le pago el doble que a Luffy, no se lo vayas a mencionar._

_Por cierto, te adjunto una estúpida carta que el medicucho ese te envía. ¡NO SÉ COMO PUEDE GUSTARTE UN TIPO TODO LLENO DE TATUAJES!. Me la ha dado cuando fuimos a su consultorio, tal parece que no está dispuesto a olvidarse de ti tan fácilmente._

_En fin, no tengo más que agregar, querido hermano, esperamos ansiosos tus vacaciones para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Mucha suerte en tu trabajo, sé que estás dando lo mejor de ti, Luffy y yo te queremos._

_Atte:. Sanji_


End file.
